


New Armor

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Keiran Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates





	New Armor

She lay there stunned momentarily, the Hurlock who had knocked her back with his shield lay on the ground near her; the lightning she had shot through him was still sizzling and cooking his flesh leaving behind a horrid stench that would take weeks to wash from her robes. The new tears and cuts in her enchanters robe exposed more skin, a feat she had though impossible the first time she wore them. She had been fairly shy at first about the exposure of her new found robe, but the appraising glances from her companions especially Zevran had emboldened her to wear the thin leather robes with pride.

Her thoughts were cut short as Zevran leaned over her. The battle was over, their attackers dead; she could hear Alistair cursing, and Wynne clucking as she examined his cuts and bruises.

"My lovely Warden" started Zevran, "are you injured or just enjoying the stench of these fallen creatures?" Zevran moved over her placing a hand on either side of her shoulders and straddling her right thigh between his knees.

"I was just thinking...Do you know what I need" she said as her hands moved across the collar of his leathers, following the pattern the leather made as her hands crept across and down the expanse of his chest. A bold move for her, but there was something about the way his skin warmed the leather, the scent and the feel of it under her fingers that only encouraged her hands to explore more.

"Hmm. What or… who do you need, my dear Warden?" purred Zevran as he lowered himself closer to her, his smile only growing deeper across his face.

"I need." she started as her hands moved lower, caressing the belts at his waist, moving further still across the smooth leather until her hands came into contact with his thigh, warmed from the sun and the recent battle. "I need Leather."

"Ah! You need new armor, yes? We are close to Denerim, no. Perhaps we should…" Zevran was stopped by the look on her face and by the feel of her hands making their way back up his sides and back, leaving a trail of heat he could feel through his leather armor.

"I was actually thinking that I want your leather." She said, her gaze moving to meet his.

"Ah, but you see my dear Warden, this is the finest Antivan Leather, a piece of home if you will. While it could be made to fit you, I am certain, there is a problem. I am wearing it." Zevran’s mind tried to wrap his mind around the suggestions coming from his Wardens full mouth, usually not so bold, he wondered briefly as her hands moved back around to his chest, if she had hit her head when she fell.

Her fingertips moved across his shoulders and down his arms, drawing small patterns over his biceps to his bracers. "True. Perhaps…we should change that. If I am to survive this blight, I will truly need your leather. Do you not agree" She smiled sweetly up at him as her fingers curled around the straps of his baldric, pulling him closer to her. "What say you." She breathed as her lips caressed his jaw line.

Never being one to not help when needed, Zevran smiled as his lips brushed hers. "If you want my leather, my Warden, it is yours." Zevran chuckled. "But then I will need new armor, or do you intend for me to fight unclothed?" Zevran moved in to deepen the kiss, no longer giving his Warden the ability to answer.

The muffled coughs and pink cheeks of their companions as they gaped at the two of them pulled her and Zevran from their enthralling and consuming conversation of leather. As they moved to get up, she mused at how truly distracting, but pleasantly so it would be to watch him unclothed in battle.


End file.
